


Friendship Day

by JackieNeedsMoreSleep



Series: Carry On Valentine's Celebration [1]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9651728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackieNeedsMoreSleep/pseuds/JackieNeedsMoreSleep
Summary: Baz is invited to join Simon and Penny to celebrate Friendship Day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt February 10th: Friendship Day  
> Also in this, Friendship day takes place in spring.

**Simon**

I didn't think Penny was serious when she said Watford was celebrating  "Friendship Day" this year. It sounded fake, but apparently the teachers thought the students needed a day off from the lessons andthe mage told me that he hopes that encouraging strong friendships will be good for us when the war will the old families happens. He thinks students will be more willing to stand up against the old families if they have more friends beside them. I know what he really wants is for me to make more friends to "form our army" but I don't want to endanger more people in a war than I have to.

So, I'm spending the day with Penny and, to be honest, feeling kinda alone. Penny is fantastic, but I don't have many friends. I don't feel like I'm close enough to Rhys, Gareth and the rest of my classmates to really call them my friends. Agatha hasn't been sitting with us since we broke up. She was upset that I spend more time with Penny than her, which I guess I understand, but she knows that Penny and I are just friends. Now, she sits at another table and talks to some of the girls in our classes. Agatha was always the most popular of our group.

Everyone is either with their few close friends or are in a large group of people. The groups of two or three are mostly inside eating lunch. The popular people are spending the day on the grounds enjoying the nice weather. I recognize a few people in the school and I look around to see Dev and Niall sitting together chatting.

_Where's Baz?_

_There_. He is sitting alone at another table, studying. _Why isn't he with Dev and Niall? I don't think they had a row. I saw the three of them walking around earlier._

"Penny. Look at Baz. He's sitting alone."

"Simon, no."

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Can't we go a day without thinking about what Baz is doing?"

"I'm just saying. He looks pathetic not spending Friendship Day with his friends."

"Firstly, I thought you said Friendship Day was ridiculous and second, he is allowed to do what he pleases today. If he wants to study all day, then so be it. It's not like he'd want to spent it with us so we shouldn't concern ourselves with this."

"Maybe he should. Spend it with us, I mean."

"Since when are you so eager to spend time with Baz? He's your enemy." She pointed out, putting emphasis on enemy.

"I'm not. I just think he shouldn't be alone." I replied. I started to stand up and Penny looked at me like I was insane. I took a deep breath, lifted my chin and walked over to Baz.

**Baz**

I could see Snow walking over to me. I was curious as to why he was interacting with me when he should be with Bunce or Wellbelove. (I know that they'll work through whatever caused their little spat. Soon the golden couple will be together again.) 

"Why are you here, Snow?" I must have spoken earlier than expected because it looks like I caught him off guard. He recovered and countered my question. 

"Why are you sitting alone?" I rolled my eyes to make it seem like I was annoyed but I was stalling for time to think. I'd be damned if he knew that I feel like the third wheel around Dev and Niall. They are closer to each other than they are to me.

"I'm studying, what does it look like?" That time it was Simon's turn to roll his eyes. 

"Come on, Baz." 

" What? No."

"Just once, work with me here." I almost told him to fuck off, but instead I stood and followed him reluctantly. I wasn't expecting to have to deal with him today.

**Simon**

Spending the day with Baz started off as I expected, with him scowling and acting closed off. We were all awkward until Penny suggested we go do something outside. Then, all of a sudden Baz and I were arguing over who would win playing football. I knew he is a better football player but out of habit I couldn't let him be right. Finally, we decided to settle it with a game. Baz thiught it would be more fair if Penny were on my team so we were playing 2 on 1. Penny isn't really into football, but without her, Baz would have slaughtered me.

**Baz**

I never expected to be laughing with Snow and Bunce. Laughing at them, yes, but not with them as friends. At some point, we all lost track of the score and were just trying to keep possesion of the football. When we  were finished playing, the tension from earlier was gone and we were actually acting friendly. Bunce stopped eyeing me like she was concerned I would hex them, while Snow and I could have been mistaken as friends by someone who didn't know us. 

I like that better than fighting. 


End file.
